


Magic Hands

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Prostate Massage, Tender Sex, Tender smut, Tenderness, Why does my smut always end with a nap?, maybe it's because I love naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Will is a carer. He always has been. And his favorite person to take care of is his wonderful boyfriend. So when Nico comes back from training younger campers and his back is tense and knotted, Will just knows what to do.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 222
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

Will was lounging on the bed, reading his favorite book, the first novel of 'The Dresden files'. When he heard the door open, Will rolled onto his stomach and faced the door.

"Will! What are you doing here? " Nico asked. 

"I want to spend time with my wonderful boyfriend of course. " Will exclaimed happily. 

"Did Kayla start to recite Limericks again? "

"That too. " Will replied laughing. 

Hearing Will's melodic laugh, Nico had to laugh too. He walked over towards the bed and bend down to give Will a kiss. When he wanted to straighten himself, Will grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. 

"Let me take a shower, first. I'm feeling gross. "

"Fine. One more kiss. " Will relented, pouting.

Nico laughed again and kissed Will briefly. Then he broke away and grabbed a towel and some clothes. While he took a quick shower, Will put his book away and say up, leaning against the bed's headboard. After a couple of minutes, Nico came back into the room. He wore only boxer shorts and a loose-fitting shirt. Will extended his arms, making grabby hands towards Nico. Nico smiled and got onto the bed, crawling between Will's legs. He sighed contently as he cuddled up against Will, head resting on his chest. Will ran his hand through Nico's damp hair and asked:

"How was your day? How are the new kids doing?" 

"Good. They're making a lot of progress. There's a daughter of Aphrodite in my group and she's surprisingly good with a sword. She even knocked this kid of Ares down. Clarisse was fuming. " 

"I bet she was. " Will replied laughing. 

"What about you, _mio raggio di sole_?"

"Everything was calm today. A couple of kids with some scrapes. The Hephaeston cabin is working on a new project so a lot of burns, but nothing major. I got to reorganize the supply closet. " Will said proudly.

Nico looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile. 

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun. "

Will nodded chuckling and leaned down to kiss Nico. They proceeded to exchange soft kisses for a little while until Will's hand ran over Nico's back and he felt how tense it was. 

"Are you okay, Nico?" Will asked, frowning. 

"Yeah, as revenge Clarisse knocked _me_ down and I fell down badly. But it's nothing. Don't worry about it. "

Will pushed Nico softly away from him. 

"Of course, I worry Nico. Honestly, it's like you don't even know me. "

Nico chuckled. 

"I'm fine, really. "

"Hush, my angel, and lie down. I'm giving you a massage. "

"You don't have to. " Nico said but didn't put up that much of a fight.

He pulled off his shirt and laid down on his stomach, while Will grabbed a bottle of massage oil from Nico's nightstand. He straddled Nico's legs, right underneath his butt. Will poured some oil onto his hand and warmed it up between his fingers. Then Will ran his hands over Nico's back, making sure to spread the oil evenly. Will started with long, gliding strokes, moving upwards from Nico's lower back to his shoulders. He repeated that until Nico's muscles were warmed up properly. Then he used the tips of his fingers to rub gentle circles into Nico's skin. Nico had his eyes closed and was moaning softly.

"Gods, I love your hands. " he murmured softly.

"I know. " Will said, chuckling.

He leaned forward and kissed Nico's neck before Will dug his thumbs into the muscles on either side of Nico's spine and started to knead out the knots in Nico's back. 

"Sounds like I hit the right spot. " Will teased.

"Shh. You're killing the moment. " Nico murmured and made Will laugh.

"Sorry, my angel. "

For the next minutes, they didn't speak. Will continued to massage the tension out of Nico, who could feel his eyes getting heavy. When Nico's back muscles were pliant again and his skin warm to the touch, Will leaned down and pressed his lips against Nico's shoulder.

"Want me to do your front too, angel?"

"Noo. " Nico protested.

He bucked his hips, ass grinding against Will, who laughed. 

"Alright. I got the message loud and clear. "

Will climbed off of Nico for a moment and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. When he pulled them down, Nico lifted his hips to help him. Once Nico was naked and Will managed to pull his eyes away from his gorgeous boyfriend, Will undressed as well. His dick had become semi-hard during the massage, but now it became fully erect. Now naked, he grabbed the opened bottle of lube and went back to his previous position, his erection pressing against Nico's leg. Will reached out and grabbed Nico's smooth bubble butt with both hands. He kneaded it a couple of times before grabbing the lube. Coating his fingers, he warmed up the lube as well. He rubbed his slick fingers against Nico's hole, drawing a groan out of him. When Nico's hole was wet and shining, Will added more lube to his fingers and pushed one of them into Nico. His finger was engulfed by Nico's tight, hot walls and slid easily into his ass.

Nico was still in a blissful state of mind from the massage, even though his dick had hardened pretty soon after Will had put his hands on him. When Will started to finger him his heartbeat started to pick up and his breath quickened. Nico felt completely relaxed from head to toe. When Will found his prostate and gently prodded it, Nico's toes curled and warm, sharp pleasure ran through his body. He loved and trusted Will with every fiber of his being. So it was the easiest thing in the world for Nico to let go; to surrender himself completely to the bliss; to savor the feeling of Will's gentle hands on him and in him. 

Slowly, Will pumped his finger in and out of Nico, spreading the lube and opening him up. He added more lube and carefully pushed a second finger into Nico. Taking his time in opening Nico up, Will leaned forward again and peppered Nico's back and shoulders with kisses. 

"I love you, Nico," he whispered against warm skin.

"I love you too, _mi amore_." 

Will's fingers brushed against Nico's prostate again. He pressed them against Nico's sweet spot and alternated between circling it and massaging it. Nico panted and moaned, hips twitching upwards occasionally. His dick, sandwiched between his stomach and the bed, twitched and leaked some pre-cum. Expertly, Will coaxed Nico's willing hole to open up with his fingers, sending waves of pure pleasure through Nico.

"Please, Will. I need you. Please..." Nico begged softly.

"Everything you need, my angel. I'll take care of you." Will whispered.

He spread more lube on his hard dick and lined himself up with Nico's entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself inside and Nico's body eagerly welcomed him. As Will entered Nico, both of them moaned in unison. And Nico opened up so easily for Will that he was able to sink entirely into Nico with one movement. When Will bottomed out, he laid down on top of Nico, his dick pressing even deeper into Nico, and covered his boyfriend's body with his own. 

"I love you. So much. " Will said again. 

Nico turned his head and returned the sentiment before he kissed Will. While they made out, Will started to move his hips. He started with small, grinding movements against Nico, angling for his prostate. When he found it, Nico gasped audibly. Will changed the way he moved against Nico. His thrusts stayed slow and tender. But instead of grinding against Nico, Will used long, leisurely thrusts to make Nico see stars. Will put his hands on top of Nico's and their fingers intertwined. Breathing heavily, Will moved with his mouth from Nico's lips to his neck, sucking and licking at it.

Nico buried his head in the pillows, moaning and gasping. He arched his back and moved his hips back against Will as much as possible. His drooling cock was rubbing against the mattress and the friction made everything better. He closed his eyes, reveling in the pleasure. His whole body felt tingly as if electricity was running through him and his senses felt heightened. He could smell the strawberry-scented lube, the smell of fresh sweat and a comforting combination of smells that was so uniquely Will: the faint smell of antiseptic, the light, fresh smell of cypresses and the earthy smell of raindrops falling on dry ground. Nico could feel every part of his heated skin that was pressed against Will, every square inch that sent jolts of pleasure through him. He could feel Will's hot cock pressed deep inside of him. His ears were filled with his own moans as well as Will's heavy breathing and quiet moans right next to his ear. And he could hear himself, how he was chanting Will's name. Over and over again, almost like a prayer. Nico's heart was thumping in his chest. Nico felt like it was overflowing with his love for Will. It was like a wave that built up inside of him, drowning out every other thought or feeling. 

And Will felt exactly the same. He was madly in love with the boy underneath him and he felt so lucky that Nico loved him back. Tenderly, lovingly, Will made love to Nico, slowly losing his mind. Nico's body was so hot around him, so soft and tight. But instead of blindly searching his own pleasure, Will took his time. He wanted to carefully take Nico apart, piece by piece. He wanted to make Nico forget about all the stress and the problems of a demigod's life. Will wanted Nico to only think about one thing: The two of them together, their bodies becoming one. Will kissed Nico's neck and shoulders, whispering sweet words into Nico's skin. And when Nico turned his head to look at him and Will could see his flushed cheeks and his big eyes, Will stopped breathing for a moment. Nico's eyes were brimming with love and lust for him. Nico had never looked so beautiful, so ethereal than at this moment. Will could feel his lips moving to form those magical three words when Nico beat him to it.

"I love you. " Nico murmured hoarsely. 

Will chuckled breathlessly.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," he replied.

Nico smiled and they kissed again, gasping and panting between kisses. Will was relentlessly hitting Nico's sweet spot with his dick and the closer Nico got to his climax, the more breathless he became and the more squeaky his moans were. Nevertheless, it was Will who came first. Unexpectedly, he cried out, his hands tightening around Nico's fingers as Will spilled his seed deep into Nico. He continued to move, riding out his orgasm. And that was the final straw for Nico. The feeling of Will shaking with ecstasy, the way his cock was throbbing inside of him, pushed Nico over the edge. The wave that had been building up inside him finally came crashing down on him. With a strangled moan, Nico tensed up and came. For a few blissful moments, he was seeing stars. It felt as if his brain was short-circuiting. And once Nico had stopped cumming, the tension left his body abruptly again and he felt boneless and weightless like he was floating. Will, who had spent himself entirely, was slumping down on top of him, pressing Nico into the mattress. After a few minutes, when they could somewhat think again, Will started to move off of Nico, who was holding him back. 

"Stay, _mi amore_. You're warm," he mumbled sleepily. 

Will laughed and gave Nico a kiss. 

"I'm gonna be right back. I'll just get a washcloth. "

In the end, Will only got up a couple of minutes later as Nico held him in back with soft kisses. And immediately after Will had wiped them both down, he threw the cloth to the floor and climbed back into bed to Nico, who had turned onto his stomach in the meantime. Nico pulled Will back on top of him and Will gladly snuggled into his boyfriend. Nico cupped Will's face with his hand and after gazing into his blue eyes for a moment pulled him in for a kiss. Hands running over warm skin, they continued to kiss for a while, until Will's eyes got droopy. 

"Let's take a small nap. " the son of Apollo suggested. 

Nico nodded smiling and pulled a blanket on top of them. And with Will on top of Nico, the two of them fell into a blissful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story's theme: Massages and sleepy sex.  
> I hope you like it! Please leave kudos and comments. Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> P.S At least there's one good thing about this pandemic and isolating myself: I finally get to write again. Stay safe and healthy everyone!


End file.
